


I Write Sins Not Tragedies

by ksj2008



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alcohol is not a form of lube please, Bottom Burr, Dubious Consent, M/M, Physical Abuse, Plot What Plot, Post Reynolds Pamphlet, Spanking, Verbal Shaming, did it really happen or was it a dream?, slight BDSM
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 09:16:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16281848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksj2008/pseuds/ksj2008
Summary: Burr got attacked by some strangers, Van Ness brought him to his office and Hamilton took him in.





	I Write Sins Not Tragedies

〖I Write Sins Not Tragedy〗

CP: Hamilton/Burr

PWP  
警告：Dubious Consent，Slight BDSM, Verbal Shaming，Physical Abuse，90% hate and 10% sexual attraction relationship

之前就想写的一个梗

关于里面的时间线和设定，全是乱的，我只是把自己喜欢的几个史实丢了进去，没有考据过时间线。以及外貌设定来自Miranda’s Hamilton原卡，所以Burr是Leslie。粗糙时间的话应该是Reynolds’s Pamphlet之后。

+  
他不应该喝那么多酒的。  
给Van Ness开门的时候Hamilton还有些没有清醒过来，看着他身上架着的男人眼睛发直。  
“谁？”  
Van Ness看起来快要哭的模样，他急吼吼地想要进来，“Burr，我要送他进去——”  
被架着的人艰难地抬起头，满脸的血，青肿的眼睛，破裂的嘴角。“晚上好啊Alexander。”Burr打招呼像是在唱歌，只是每一个字之间都夹杂着痛苦的抽气声，调也不像以往那样轻松傲慢。  
Hamilton忽视了身下突然发热的部位。他侧开身让Van Ness和Burr进来。  
“怎么了？”他打了个酒嗝，问。  
“不管你的事情。”Van Ness回了一句，把Burr往他的办公室拖。  
“我被人袭击了。”Burr倒是很直白。  
“瞎子都能看出来。”Hamilton哧了一声，他有些大力地关上门，靠在墙上看着Van Ness在Burr身上翻来覆去，就是找不到他办公室的钥匙。  
“可能被抢走了。”Burr小声说。  
Van Ness咒骂了一句，“怎么办，Burr，你来我家——“  
“搬我办公室吧。但是别让血弄脏了我的沙发。那挺贵的。“Hamilton看够了好戏，才终于懒洋洋地说了一句。”你这样子，不想出去让别人笑话吧。“  
Van Ness猛然抬头，看着他的眼睛几乎写满了愤怒与不满。Hamilton只是耸耸肩膀，关他屁事。  
Burr抬起眼皮看着他，那有些充血的眼睛看着渗人，但是又立马低下头，嘴唇喃喃一句，“谢谢。“  
Van Ness毕竟是个毛头小伙子，他对Burr的令人无法理解的痴迷和崇拜在Hamilton眼里看来就像是什么邪教的成员。将Burr安顿好后他难过地说要跑出去买药，还是被Burr拽住了说半夜三更你去哪里买药。Burr三言两语就把Van Ness安抚好打发回家，充分发挥了他在法庭上让人不得不服气的技巧，而Hamilton就坐在一边给自己倒了一杯威士忌，一口喝了下去。  
Burr躺在沙发上很难受的模样，但是又不敢动，只是皱着眉尝试闭上眼睛。Hamilton因为经常熬夜写东西，办公室里的灯和蜡烛一大堆，他现在将整个房间点的通亮，Burr能睡着就有鬼了。  
“喝酒么，Burr？“终于Hamilton觉得自己得发点慈悲，否则Burr在他沙发上能蠕动出一个洞来。  
Burr睁开眼睛侧头看着他，没说话，只是轻微点点头。  
Hamilton给Burr倒了半杯威士忌拿过去，坐在一旁的脚凳上递给他。  
Burr小心翼翼接过，想要抬头却嘶一声，手差点丢掉杯子。Hamilton及时接住，放到一旁，抓住Burr的手腕，又引来男人的痛呼。  
“我看看，是不是被拧到了。“Hamilton稍微换了个姿势，让两腿间的家伙不是那么难受，他低下头拉起Burr贴身衬衫的袖口（Van Ness已经帮Burr脱掉了外套让他舒服点，还好Hamilton办公室的火炉烧得旺），露出红肿的手腕。他捏着那块发软的肌肤，轻轻施力，然后松开，再次施力，Burr在他的手下颤抖着，咬紧牙关不看他。  
“嗯……没伤到骨头，也没有脱臼。“他瞎说一气，谁晓得Burr断没断胳膊，断了最好。把酒杯重新放回Burr的手里，确保对方抓紧了后才松开了手，看着Burr缓缓把杯子拿到自己嘴边，稍微撅起嘴唇抿住杯沿，喝了一口金黄色的液体。  
亚当的苹果顺着吞咽的动作动了动。  
Van Ness那死小鬼竟然把Burr的衬衫都解开了三四个扣子。  
Hamilton收回自己的目光，有些急促地站起身走向自己的办公桌后面。  
“你要想休息就睡吧，椅子上的毯子随便用。我要继续办公，别打扰我。“  
“你觉得我有能力打扰到你么。“Burr笑了一下，又是那种傲慢的眼神。  
即使满脸的伤，如此狼狈。  
Hamilton眯了眯眼睛。

+  
制住一个浑身都是伤，疼的要死的男人很容易。  
Hamilton扯下放在一旁的Burr的领带将男人发肿的手腕狠狠绑在一起，不顾Burr的挣扎将他面朝下摁在沙发里。  
“我检查一下你的后背。“Hamilton嘴里嘟囔着，掀起Burr的衬衫之余另一只手扯住裤腰拽下去，露出大片的后背和浑圆的屁股。  
Burr有个很棒的屁股，明明整个人看起来精瘦，屁股上的肉却十分丰满，穿着外套时被撑起的弧度是国会的某些人津津乐道的饭后谈资。  
Hamilton盯着那片皮肤，伸出食指摁下去一个坑，可能有点太深很疼，因为Burr又挣扎了。  
“Alexander！“他低声警告似的叫着他的名字。  
“你知道么，每次你叫我的名字，我都想把我的阴茎塞进你的喉咙里。“  
Burr哑了声，他停止了挣扎，将脸埋在双臂下。  
Hamilton布满老茧的手摸过Burr光滑的后背，黝黑闪亮的皮肤在烛光下就像是上等的丝绸，贵族家的孩子的皮肤就是和贫民的不一样，Hamilton从来不觉得自己的皮肤像是布料。他有些爱不释手，像是被黏在了上面一样，他的手掌紧贴着散发着热气的皮肤顺着游走，大片大片的淤青在他的手掌下，在颜色最深的地方他还会恶意地压上两下，低头凑在Burr的耳边听着他小声小声的痛呼。  
“叫出来，你的声音真的好听。“Hamilton咬着自己敌人的耳朵。  
Hamilton知道自己想做什么。但是Burr不知道。在他脱掉自己的裤子，将从开门后就坚硬到发疼的阴茎摩擦着Burr的屁股时，Burr才知道了。  
他浑身紧绷，想要逃走，Hamilton只是手上一用力，压在了腰窝的一块有红色血点的瘀伤上，就没了力气。  
“这才是乖孩子。“Hamilton用力揉着那一片过热的皮肤，另一只手拨开股缝，露出Burr不应该经历过人事的肛穴。  
至少是他这么单方面认为的，虽然Burr打碎了他这不知名也不理智的幻想。  
“Ham……Alexander…… 我说什么你都不会停么。“  
“我不是你，我不等待机会（I don’t wait for it）。我抓住机会 (I catch it)。“Hamilton愉快地哼着，用龟头戳刺那个紧闭的地方。  
“……那至少…… 准备润滑的东西。“  
Hamilton扬起眉毛。  
“那样……不会痛……你也不会痛。“Burr像是认了命的狐狸，躺在猎人身下只是可怜兮兮哀求着仁慈。他拧过头，深色的眼睛满是懦弱，”油脂，油脂可以帮忙。“  
Hamilton面无表情看着他。  
Burr瑟缩着。  
Hamilton压住Burr的脖颈，让他的脸埋在那Eliza给他买的枕垫里。他将地上Burr没喝完的威士忌倒在Burr的后穴上，指尖揉弄着皱褶然后扣进去，向外掰开。  
“请相信你自己，Mr. Burr, Sir.“Hamilton说出这句话的心思意外的复杂，他将龟头抵在被扣开的那小缝隙上，借着酒液的润滑，将自己缓慢但坚定地捅了进去。  
Burr的哭喊被压在了枕头里，沉闷而绝望。  
“上帝啊…… Burr，你的穴怕是比妓院最贵的妓女的阴道还会吸人——“不同于女人的阴道的紧实与灼热感让Hamilton大声呻吟出声，他控制着自己的速度抽插，一下又一下，将自己凿进Burr的身体里，腰晃动的像是在骑一匹烈马。  
Burr的哭痛声因为咬住了枕垫不清楚，Hamilton烦躁地狠狠捅了两下，放开掐着Burr臀瓣的手，在那肉感的臀尖上狠狠扇了一巴掌。“别咬垫子，那是我的Betsy给我的。”  
Burr发出一声被哽住了一样的声音，稍微抬起头，回头看着他。男人青肿的眼皮下已经沾满了泪水，血污早被洗干净，可是现在脸看的更脏了。  
Hamilton被这可悲的样子整的吸了口气，阴茎又大了一圈，他加快了自己的速度，大开大合操着Burr。  
“操…… 你真是太好操了……”  
“你真是个贱婊子——”  
“以前操过你的人难道没上瘾么？”  
一句一句的荤话从他嘴里蹦出来不停，就像是他在法庭上将检方逼得话都说不出一句的速度，他将自己在加勒比的小岛上听到的看到的所有的肮脏话和技巧都用在了Burr的身上。  
Burr简直就像是个无底洞。他的每一个痛呼，每一个哭音，都让Hamilton越来越觉得自己不像是自己。他在情事上一直都是温柔无限，留给Eliza的永远都是温柔体贴的男人形象，哪怕是面对Maria也都是裹着温柔的粗暴——女人是柔软的脆弱的，她们美丽，也值得一切的好。她们会在床上发出奶猫一样的声音，甜美地撒娇，可是Burr呢？  
干硬，压抑，却连一个词都不舍得给他。  
与Burr之前的种种都随着他操弄，肌肤相亲，快要咬破的耳垂，这些接触中一个个回到Hamilton的脑海里。最后定格在广场上男人虚伪高傲地看着他说，“你迟早会害死你自己的，Hamilton。”  
“啊！！”  
Burr的尖叫声变了样，带上了恐惧还有爆发性的愉悦。  
Hamilton又一次换了角度狠狠捅进去，满意地听到Burr再一声拔高了的尖叫。  
“原来国会那些喜欢捅屁眼的变态们没说错，”Hamilton舔了嘴角，手探下Burr的腿根摸上那已经开始半硬发热的阴茎，“男人的屁眼里也有愉快的点，你说说，先生，你是不是特别喜欢被人操。你的阴茎都硬起来了，或许我该跟国会的那些人说说，议员Burr很乐意把自己绑在椅子上让他们一个个都把自己的阴茎塞到他的屁股里，没有男人的阴茎他就没法硬起来，他需要——”每一个描述，Hamilton都全根拔出来再狠狠捅进去，一下又一下，直到最后狠狠全根没入，他好像捅到了一个特殊的结构——  
“Hamilton！求你了！”Burr哭喊出声，整个后背都紧绷起来，大腿根夹紧了Hamilton的手腕，而Hamilton感到凉的液体沾满了他的手。  
Burr射了。  
Hamilton将手里的精液抹在了Burr的屁股上，看着那白色的液体与深色皮肤的色差，呼吸一滞，加快了操人的速度。  
Burr高潮后的身体比刚进入的时候还要紧，只是已经湿润的肠道吃着Hamilton的阴茎比他经历过的所有的性爱都要让人欲罢不能。他捉住Burr因为不应期痛楚的敏感而想要逃跑的身子，在后腰上掐出新的淤青。  
“你给我乖乖躺好。”Hamilton又扇了一巴掌Burr的屁股，那清脆的声音嗡嗡回响在他的耳朵里，让他没法再听清别的。  
他不去听Burr一句又一句破碎的求饶，不去听对方夹杂的咒骂和道歉的胡言乱语，不去听对方的那句绝望的我在乎过你，他的脑子里只有囊袋拍打臀肉的声音，阴茎插入肛穴的声音，还有野兽般的嘶吼。  
那是他自己的声音。  
他拉起Burr的上身掰过对方的脑袋，在亲吻上那薄情又纯情的唇瓣，射在了男人身体的最深处。

+  
他不应该喝那么多酒的。  
Hamilton觉得自己的脑袋在被一个锥子凿弄，尖叫着让他后悔他昨天晚上把酒瓶喝空的愚蠢选择。  
而且他好像做了一个乱七八糟的梦，和Burr有关，浑身受伤的Burr。  
Hamilton头痛欲裂没法想清楚，坐起身看着自己身下潮湿的一团，挫败地叹了口气。  
老天啊，千万别告诉他他做了个Burr相关的春梦，他可不想知道自己的潜意识里是否想要和敌人滚上床。  
将自己从沙发上拉起来，Hamilton拿了洗漱的东西打算去办公室后院那边的水井收拾自己，刚出门，本以为这么早建筑物里没人，可是他看到Burr正好也从他的办公室出来，看着他，整洁的颜面，一丝不苟的正装，手里拿着一个厚厚的文件夹，完美的国会议员会有的外表。  
想起自己昨天梦里Burr闪来闪去的脸，Hamilton连忙打了个短促的招呼就想跑。  
Burr只是同他点了头，与往常无异的傲慢无礼，眼里闪着审视的光。  
Hamilton忍住翻白眼的冲动，走过Burr的身边。  
Burr正好抬起手整理自己的衣领。  
衣袖滑下一截，青紫色的勒痕像是一条毒蛇，盘绕在那里。

END.

Notes:  
酒液润滑是不好的！请不要学Hamilton！  
这里的Hamilton和Burr关系真的很差，我想的是We Know最后Burr的那句We both know what we know后，Hamilton意识到Burr是不会放过他了，所以就写了Reynolds’ Pamphlet。  
所以Hamilton，这个被Eliza踹出房门的男人，在办公室，对Burr很厌恶。


End file.
